No One To Live For
by OliviaLanae
Summary: Max Turner is going to die. This is a fact. Gregory House can't do anything about it and he hates it.


**I love House :D lol. It's my 1 favorite show in the world. I hope you like the story.**

**Also, I'm not a doctor so I can't give specifics on what they're gonna do during surgeries, or tests, or anything else that might occur. I'll try to come up with something. **

**Any wayssss, I had a story on here before, but I deleted it because I met the person the story was about and he treated me like shit so I discontinued the story.**

I've been in the hospital for about two weeks.

They called my mom, my dad, my brother, my uncles, my aunts, my cousins, my grandparents, my fiancé, my best friend.

None of the aforementioned has come to see me.

Mom, dad, they're supposed to look after me.

Brother is supposed to protect me.

Uncles, Aunts, they're supposed to be there for me.

Cousins, they are supposed to be the ones I run to when I'm in trouble.

Grandparents are supposed to spoil me rotten.

Fiancé is supposed to love me no matter what.

Best friend is supposed to be by my side every minute.

But none of them are here.

I pushed my family away in the past two years. I've forced everyone to hate me, and now I'm alone.

I've asked everyday if someone was going to come see me, but all I get is a weak smile and a maybe tomorrow.

They told me I have about six to eight months left and that if I try hard enough, I might even make it a year.

That was the most depressing news I have ever heard in my life.

"Hey doc'," I smiled gently.

"Hello, Max," Doctor Chase said.

"What's the news?" I asked softly.

He didn't say anything.

"That bad huh?" I sighed. "Well, how long?"

"Do you really want to know? Cause I don't have to tell you. I mean, you're still young so you don't need to know how long you have until you die."

"Come on," I urged. "I can handle it."

"Six months, maybe eight. If you want it bad enough you might make it a year," his thick Australian accent did nothing to soften the news.

I nodded. "I'm not so sure that I want it," I nibbled on my lip.

"Why not?" he was clearly taken aback.

"I have a mom, a dad, a brother, a fiancé , four grandparents, three great grandparents, four aunts, four uncles and a billion cousins… not one person has visited me. They haven't even called. I don't have anyone to live for."

"Max, you have everything to live for. You're seventeen! And how the hell do you have a fiancé? I don't even have a fiancée!"

I laid my head back and smiled at him. "It's cause I'm so damn cute."

He laughed gently. "I guess so."

I ran my fingers through my bangs. "Aw, Doctor Chase has a crush on a dying girl."

"Please, stop calling me Doctor Chase. You can call me by my first name."

"Well, I would if I knew what it was."

"It's Robert," he smiled.

"Nice. I think I'll stick with Chase though."

He put the back of his hand on my forehead. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Just some toast please."

"No crust, butter on both sides?"

"Chase, stop fallin' in love with me," I joked.

He chuckled. "But you're so damn cute."

I rolled my eyes. "Go get my food before I die of starvation."

He came back a few minutes later with a plate of toast.

"Thanks doc'."

"No problem, patient."

"So, now that we know I'm going to die, what do we do now?"

"Well, considering the fact that no one has come to claim you yet, we will give you a joint room with another terminal patient and we'll keep you as happy as possible."

I scrunched up my face. "Do I have to?" I whined.

"Yes."

"Is it gonna be with a 98 year old?"

"No, actually, there's a 19 year old. He's been here for about a month. So, you'll be with him."

"Is he cute?" I ask hopefully.

"Not as cute as me," he smirked, showing his perfect white teeth.

"Oh, Robert, no one is as cute as you."

"That's very true."

They moved me around midnight. Doctor House came after all the other doctors left and stood at the end of my bed leaning on his cane.

"Hey doc'," I said.

House grunted; his way of saying hello.

"I'm gonna die."

He pulled the chair from against the wall to the side of my bed and nodded.

"I'm sorry you couldn't figure out what was wrong with me," I whispered as I rolled on my side.

"It's not your fault."

"Doctor Cameron said you thought of cases as a puzzle and you'd do anything to figure them out, but when you can't, you don't know what to do with yourself."

He shrugged.

"Well, when I die, you can use my body for research."

He pulled a bottle of pills from his pocket.

I moved my hand to his, ceasing his movements. "Just talk to me. If we have a good conversation, you won't feel the pain."

He put the bottle back in his pocket. "You better have good conversation."

I laughed gently. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from everywhere," he said quietly.

"Brat?"

He nodded.

"Mom or dad?"

"Dad," he said roughly.

I sighed. "Douche bag?"

He laughed gently. "Yeah."

After an hour of conversation, House stopped being as rude as he usually is to me.

"House?"

"Yes?"

"Doctor Foreman said something to me about you."

"It's 'cause he's black," he said in his usual teasing way.

"He said you make fun of peoples weaknesses."

"And?"

"What's my weakness?"

He stood up and limped to the door while twirling his cane. He said, "You like older men," and walked out.

"Ew," I heard a deep voice say.

I rolled over and looked at the 19 year old. "What?"

"You love House."

"No, I love no one."

"Yet you have a fiancé."

"He's rich, and I need money. Well, needed now." Emphasis on the -ed.

"Oh, well, that makes everything better," he said sarcastically.

"Love isn't real."

"I see."

"I'm Max Turner," I smiled.

"That's a guys name."

"It's unisex."

"Well, I'm Sky Tucker."

"That's a girls name."

"It's unisex."

I didn't say anything. I just looked at him. Sky Tucker had black hair that fell around his head and deep brown eyes, flawless pale skin, light pink lips with a silver hoop on each side of his bottom lip, and a scar at the edge of his right eyebrow.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked softly.

I shrugged and watched as his chocolate eyes scanned my face. A smile played at the corner of my lips.

"Well, this isn't a bad way to die," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "God, we're coming here to die but you have no problem hitting on me."

"I'm not hitting on you. I'm just stating the fact that you're pretty."

"Goodnight, Sky," I said as I rolled over.

"So, you _are_ crushing on House!" he exclaimed.

I scoffed. "No, Sky, I don't like House like that. He's a good doctor, and everyone around here only tolerate him. He needs to be liked as a person, even though he doesn't deserve it."

"You can't fix him."

I sighed. "I've got six months to try."

**AN: Dude, I have no idea where I'm going with this. Should she go for House, Sky, or Chase? Aljshdfiuaerfajbgaldsfh I really don't know. Let me know what you think. :D**


End file.
